Nine is missing
by Zasaazyem
Summary: Au dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps, le Méchant Loup ouvre au Docteur Guerrier une fissure dans l'espace-temps vers ses incarnations futures. Pourtant, "Le Jour du Docteur" ne nous montre pas la rencontre entre Nine et le Docteur Guerrier. C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait qu'écrire des fanfics pour moi, et ne fait que les partager._

 **Nine is missing**

 _Grange abandonnée sur Gallifrey, juste avant l'activation du Moment._

En ramassant le fez tombé à terre, il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vire. Le Docteur Guerrier allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de l'atrocité qu'il était sur le point de réaliser, et cela lui faisait peur. Cette peur de l'inconnu, de l'imprévisible, lui noua la gorge, au moment où il plongea dans la tornade lumineuse devant lui. En à peine quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à son TARDIS, en une version différente. À ce moment là, le fez qu'il tenait dans sa main tomba au sol, mais il ne chercha pas à le ramasser. Il contempla l'environnement autour de lui. Les murs étaient de couleur cuivre, la console émettait une lumière verte, et il y avait toujours se son caractéristique, le souffle du TARDIS. En regardant tout autour de lui, le Docteur Guerrier remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea vers la console du TARDIS, quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui dans un grincement sonore. Un homme entra en titubant, et portant dans ses bras une jeune femme inconsciente. À la vue du Docteur Guerrier, cet homme ce figea. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose comme, de la surprise, de la peur, de la haine, tout cela à la fois.

 _Satellite 5, après la victoire de Rose sur l'Empereur Dalek._

Bien qu'il aie sauvé Rose, lui ne s'en était pas tiré indemne. Chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir, mais il lutta contre la douleur, et souleva Rose inconsciente pour la ramener à bord du TARDIS. Tout en marchant, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était sur le point de sacrifier les Terriens pour détruire les Daleks. Cela ressemblait étrangement au geste qu'il avait accompli pour mettre fin à la Guerre du Temps. Un simple geste causant des dégâts irréparables et des séquelles irréversibles dans son esprit. Tout en portant Rose dans ses bras, il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS avec son pied, et entra dans son extraordinaire boîte plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit en entrant le fit stopper net. Comment pouvait-il être là !? Lui !? Après ce qu'il avait fait !? Tant de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, en particulier la colère et la haine. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Oh, bonjour ! » fit le Docteur Guerrier poliment. « Je recherche le Doct... », puis il s'interrompit en voyant Rose inconsciente. « La pauvre petite. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » dit-il en s'avançant.

« NE T'APPROCHES PAS D'ELLE ! » hurla le Docteur en serant les dents. Il repris son souffle avant de reprendre la parole « Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !? Tu ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible ! »

En entendant ces mots, le Docteur Guerrier compris immédiatement qu'il avais à faire à l'un de ses futurs « moi ». Devant tant d'agressivité de la part de son autre lui-même, il resta silencieux un moment, puis s'adressa à lui.

« Vous êtes moi dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas toi ! » répliqua le Docteur. « Je suis tout sauf toi ! ». Il posa délicatement Rose à terre, puis se dirigea vers la console, et activa quelques manettes pour le faire décoller. Le bruit du moteur se fit entendre, et le TARDIS se dématérialisa vers une destination inconnue. Ensuite, il se retourna vers le Docteur Guerrier. « Depuis ce jour maudit où tu a mit fin à la Guerre du Temps, depuis que tu a mit fin à l'existence des Seigneurs du Temps, je n'ai jamais cessé de tenter de réparer tes erreurs. J'ai rencontré des survivants de la Guerre, j'en ai combattu certains, et j'ai même failli devenir comme les Daleks », à cet instant, les mots « Vous auriez fait un bon Dalek » résonnèrent dans sa tête « I peine quelques minutes j'ai encore du choisir entre sacrifier un peuple pour anéantir les Daleks ou ne rien faire. Et bien devines quoi, j'ai fait le choix de pas encore sacrifier des vies innocentes ! La preuve que je ne suis pas toi ! »

Il y eu un bref moment de silence. Le Docteur Guerrier écoutait depuis le début sans broncher. Le Docteur reprit la parole.

« Mais si il n'y avait pas eu GYAAAAAAAAAAH ! » le Docteur fut interrompu par une décharge d'énergie lui parcourant tout le corps, ce qui le plia en deux à cause de la douleur.

Le Docteur Guerrier s'approcha de lui pour tenter de l'aider, mais fut repoussé par le regard noir que lui jetait sa future incarnation. Il recula, se sentant impuissant.

« Tu vois où ça mène de jouer les héros hein ? » dit le Docteur en grinçant des dents. « Absorber l'énergie du vortex du Temps pour sauver son amie c'est certes une bonne action, mais maintenant je suis mourant et... » il se tourna vers Rose, allongée sur le sol, puis regarda ses mains qui commençaient à émettre une lumière vive. « Je ne la reverrais plus. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire mes adieux. Quand elle se réveillera, je serais parti, ce ne sera plus moi. »

« Peut-être puis-je y remédier. » dit le Docteur Guerrier en s'avançant. Il prit les mains du Docteur entre les siennes, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. De l'énergie régénératrice sorti alors de ses mains et fut transférée dans celles du Docteur. Ses mains cessèrent alors de briller, et la douleur qui le faisait souffrir disparu. « Avec ça » continua le Docteur Guerrier « Tu restera en vie suffisamment en vie pour lui dire au revoir ». Puis il se retourna, ramassa le fez qui était tombé par terre, et se dirigea vers la tornade de lumière. Il se retourna ensuite vers le Docteur « Et quand tu te sera régénéré, gardes bien ceci en tête : si tu veut vraiment ne pas être comme moi, il n'y a qu'un seule solution. Fait tout pour être le Docteur. Soit le Docteur que je n'ai pas su être. Et alors tu auras réussi à te débarrasser de moi. »

Sur ces mots, le Docteur Guerrier fit demi-tour et plongea à nouveau dans la lumière. Cette expérience venait de lui montrer à quel point ses actions allaient marquer ses incarnations futures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir à la grange maintenant qu'il avait vu ce que l'avenir lui réservait. À sa grande surprise, il n'atterrit pas à la grange, mais dans une forêt. Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu ? En tout cas, maintenant qu'il était là, il devait partir en quête de lui-même. Il s'adressa aux deux premiers inconnus qu'ils croisa. « Quelqu'un a perdu un fez ? »

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur, toujours à bord de son TARDIS, était secoué par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Il tentait de se remettre les idées en place, mais il cessa subitement d'y penser, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. C'est à ce moment que Rose se réveilla.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle encore un peu sonnée.

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

* * *

 **Voilà ce qui, d'après moi, aurait du se passer. Nine est vraiment my favorite Doctor EVER, et j'étais vraiment dèg quand j'ai appris qu'il ne serait pas présent dans "Le Jour du Docteur" (il a juste eu un tout petit caméo).  
**

 **J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu. Si c'est la cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **Zasaazyem.**


End file.
